


Long Distance

by ithilien22



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-26
Updated: 2008-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:37:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithilien22/pseuds/ithilien22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noah is alone in his hotel room and Luke won’t pick up his cell phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Distance

Noah shifts slightly, trying to find a more comfortable position on the lumpy hotel bed. It’s nearly midnight local time, but he can’t fall asleep. He picks up the phone and dials Luke’s cell number, curses softly when it goes straight to voicemail _again_.

He does a quick calculation in his head and decides that it must be around five o’clock in Oakdale, so Luke should be well out of class by now. He sighs and slumps back against the pillow, thinking about Luke. It’s been almost two weeks now since they said goodbye in the airport. He remembers how he hadn’t even kissed Luke goodbye, too scared of the people all around them. Always too scared.

He thinks about the last time they did kiss, back at the farm before they left. Luke held onto him like he was afraid to let go, his hands sliding up the back of Noah’s shirt. He imagines Luke kissing him now, hears Luke’s soft sigh, feels the warmth of his mouth, his tongue. His cock starts to harden and he runs a slow hand along the length, over his pajama bottoms. He imagines that it’s Luke’s hand – that Luke is there with him, touching him. 

He slides his pajama bottoms down past his knees and wraps a strong hand around his cock. He thrusts up, Luke’s name on his lips. But it’s not enough. He picks up the phone and makes another attempt to call Luke’s cell, but it just goes right to voicemail for the fifth time that night. He sighs deeply, hand still curled around his dick. Impulsively, he dials the number to the farm.

It occurs to him as the phone starts ringing that the odds of catching Luke at the farm are not very high. He contemplates just hanging up and going to sleep, but after only two rings there is already a voice on the other line.

“Hello, Snyder residence,” Natalie’s voice greets him.

Noah’s hand immediately leaves his dick and clutches at the sheets like his life depends on it. _Oh, God,_ he thinks, _I am so going to hell for this._

“Hey, Nat. It’s Noah,” he says, hoping that his voice sounds relatively normal. 

“Noah!” Natalie shouts happily. “I missed you!”

“You too, kiddo,” Noah replies, starting to think he should have just hung up when he had the chance. “Is Luke there?”

“Oh my gosh! You will never believe what happened in school today,” Natalie tells him, completely ignoring his question. 

“What?” Noah asks, playing along. His knuckles slowly start to turn white against the sheets.

“Jimmy Liske kissed me!” Natalie exclaims. “It was so gross.”

“Oh, yeah?” Noah answers, wincing as his voice comes out slightly squeaky, “And what did you do?”

“I punched him in the face,” Natalie says, with not a small amount of pride.

Noah doesn’t even hear her. He’s too busy wracking his brain for the best lie to tell in order to hang up as quickly as possible and then die of embarrassment. He’s wondering if he could get away with pretending to have another call when suddenly he hears Luke’s voice in the background. 

“Is that Noah?” Luke asks, and the simple sound causes Noah’s heart to leap in his chest and his dick to twitch against his stomach. “Nat, come on, give me the phone.”

“Luke! I’m telling a story!” Natalie complains. 

“Not anymore,” Luke responds, his voice now directly in Noah’s ear. “Noah? Sorry about that.”

“Luke,” Noah breathes, “God, I’ve been trying to reach you for hours.”

“You have? Oh! Sorry. I forgot to charge my cell again,” Luke tells him. When Noah doesn’t say anything, he adds, “I miss you.”

“I miss you, too,” Noah replies. His fist slowly unclenches from the sheets, moves to his thigh, his hip, wraps back around his cock.

“You really should remember to charge your phone,” he admonishes. “I mean, you can’t exactly have phone sex with me in the middle of your grandmother’s kitchen.”

He hears the sound of something breaking on the other end and then Emma’s concerned voice, “Good heavens! Luke, are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” Luke assures her, his voice just slightly too high. “Just lost my grip, that’s all.”

“You okay?” Noah asks, half amused, half concerned.

“Just dropped a glass,” Luke says. Then lower, “bastard.”

Noah chuckles, imagining Luke standing in the kitchen, his grandmother hovering nearby, his sisters studying at the table. _His boyfriend breathing obscenities into his ear._

“I just kept thinking about you,” Noah murmurs, voice rough. “Wishing that I could hear your voice. God, I love the sound of your voice.”

Luke whispers his name and Noah pauses for a moment, lost in the sound, in the feel of his rough hand sliding against his cock.

“I wish you were here so bad, Luke,” he says, “I wish that it was your hand wrapped around my cock instead of my own.”

Noah can hear Luke’s breathing quicken even from 5,000 miles away. “Me too,” Luke says softly.

Part of Noah knows that it’s unfair to do it like this, with Luke surrounded by people, unable to do anything, to really say anything. But his whole body shudders at the sound of Luke’s voice, and his cock doesn’t seem too concerned with what’s fair.

“God, I’m so close, Luke,” he says. “Tell me…tell me to come.”

The smallest of whimpers crackles over the line and Noah’s dick jumps in his hand. _Noah._ Luke makes it sound like a plea. 

Noah knows the feeling. “Just say when,” he whispers. 

There’s a moment of silence, and Noah continues to stroke himself, hips snapping up into the warmth of his fist. He imagines what it would be like to finally slide into the tight heat of Luke’s ass and almost loses it right there. 

“Now,” Luke says suddenly, voice shaky. 

And that’s it. Noah comes with a shout of Luke’s name, his moans filling the tiny hotel room as ribbons of come coat his fist, his stomach, the sheets. For several long moments, he just pants into the phone, trying to come down from one of the best orgasms of his life.

“God, I love you,” he murmurs when he remembers how to talk.

“I love you too,” Luke says. His voice sounds like pure sex to Noah’s ears.

“Luke? Dinner’s almost ready,” he hears Emma say, somewhere in the background.

“I’ve got to go,” Luke tells him.

“Okay,” Noah answers. He’s about to hang up when he remembers, “Hey Luke?”

“Yeah?”

“Charge your cell phone.”

* * *

When Noah wakes up the next morning, his phone is flashing that he has a text message. He flips it open and can’t help but smirk as he reads his boyfriend’s words. 

_bastard. phone’s charged now._

He’s about to flip it shut when he notices that there’s actually a second message, also from Luke.

_i love u._

Noah’s breath catches just slightly and he glances up at the clock. 8:00 am. Which would make it…one in the morning back in Oakdale. Noah smiles, quickly dials Luke’s number. He picks up on the first ring.

“That was so not cool, Mayer,” Luke says, not bothering with a greeting. “I nearly had a spontaneous orgasm with my _grandmother_ in the room.”

Noah laughs. “Sorry. I just…I missed you.”

“I noticed,” Luke replies. Noah can practically _hear_ his smile. Then suddenly, Luke’s voice gets lower, more rough, and he adds, “I hope you know that when you get home I’m going to slam you up against the nearest surface and fuck you until you can’t see straight.”

Noah swallows audibly, nearly drops the phone. 

“Yeah,” he agrees, voice thick. “That sounds about right.”


End file.
